<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Hijinks by amethystfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099539">Late Night Hijinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox'>amethystfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Dele, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gags, Hotel Sex, Jinks, M/M, Overhearing Sex, deledier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winksy wakes up overhearing some interesting things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Dele Alli/Eric Dier, Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Hijinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts">dierdele</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/pseuds/dierdele">dierdele</a>'s fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713160/chapters/49205360">The Room Next Door</a> and starts off from basically the same prompt, but goes in a different direction. If you enjoy this story, you should definitely read The Room Next Door. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry woke up in darkness, his heart pounding. He didn't know why he had woken up for a minute. A siren wailed faintly in the distance, too softly to have woken him. He blinked, but his eyes still reported absolutely nothing. He vaguely remembered pulling the blackout curtains shut before he had gone to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, listening. He could hear a faint murmur of voices from somewhere close by. He had a feeling he should recognise them, but his brain was still too foggy from sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he distinctly heard a giggle, jolting him slightly further from sleep. He focused, trying to remember where he was. They were on tour, he remembered. What city they were in, though, or what hotel, he could not have said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to pound his fist on the wall and yell for whoever was being so noisy to stifle it so he could go back to sleep, but then another </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed from next door, followed by another giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that Dele? What is he doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled over to grab his phone and check the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, 2 AM.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pondering texting Dele to tell him to shut up when he realised that Dele wasn't even booked in the room next to him. Harry's room was at the end of the corridor, and the only adjacent room belonged to Eric Dier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is Dele doing in Eric's room at 2 AM?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry could have sworn the entire wall shook this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat straight up in bed at the next sound he heard coming through the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eric…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scrubbed a hand over his face. Either he was going crazy or that was a moan. Not a laugh, not conversation, that was a sound he'd never heard coming from Dele before, a moan, full of lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, this is getting fucking weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He suddenly remembered that Jan Vertonghen was in the room on the other side of Eric. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder if he can hear this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocked his phone, squinting against the brightly lit screen, and tapped out a quick text to Jan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:11]: are u awake?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:12]: yeah, just woke up. Is that Dele in Eric's room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:12]: I think so. No idea what's going on tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:13]: well, if it's what it sounds like I'm guessing they're up to something they probably don't want the whole team knowing about</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:13]: what??? what r u talking about??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:13]: well, it sounds like they're fucking, no?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thud shook the wall, and Harry distinctly heard Eric's voice in a low rumble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dele… fuck…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:14] holy shit</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:14] i had no idea they swung that way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:14]: can you blame them for keeping it quiet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:15]: no, i guess not. not sure how I'm going to be able to sleep with all that noise tho</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the thing was, Harry really did understand why a pro footballer would hesitate to advertise being involved with another bloke. He had had brief interests in other lads here and there as he had come up at the academy, maybe even a crush or two since he had made the first team, but had never dared pursue anything at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:15]: same. If only they would *actually* keep it quiet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:16]: loooooool</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:16]: never thought I'd be listening to teammates fucking</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:16]: it is pretty surprising. Not the first time I've heard it happen though</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:17]: you've heard dele and eric before?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:17]: no. others</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:17]: not at Spurs</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shivered. The idea of footballers doing this sort of thing in secret at other clubs was strangely thrilling. He wanted to ask Jan a million questions about who it had been, but he had a feeling Jan wouldn't tell him much. Harry had always rather admired the older man's ability to keep a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:17]: huh, crazy</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:18]: is it weird that i'm kinda happy for them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:18]: what do you mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:18]: dunno quite. just seems sorta sweet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded from next door, and a squeal that Harry thought sounded like Dele, but he couldn’t be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:19]: sweet isn’t exactly how I would describe that</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:19]: Hot maybe. Annoying definitely. Not sweet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at his phone in shock. Jan thought the idea of Eric and Dele together was hot? A wave of heat swept through him and he felt his cock beginning to stir. He and Jan had gotten closer over the last year or so, but not once had they ever talked about anything like this before. He tried to fight down the excitement building in his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:20]: yeah i guess</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:20]: wonder how long they’ve been at it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:20]: what, tonight?</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:21]: or in general?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:21]: lololol i meant in general. can’t have started this bit up much before they woke us up i reckon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:22]: you never know. the buildup can be very quiet</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:22]: sometimes it’s just the last part of it that’s this noisy</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:22]: or maybe they are wanting to be heard</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:23]: or have no idea how loud they are</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:23]: what do u mean buildup</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A somewhat longer pause stretched out after Harry hit send. He was suddenly nervous. He’d engaged in a bit of banter with the other guys about sex before, but it was always about girls. He knew very little about the kinds of things two men might do together-- he had never dared try to find out before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:25]: Winksy, do you not know how sex works?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:25]: sure, just… not with guys i guess. never rly thought about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a lie. Harry </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought about it, but he had absolutely no idea if any of the things he’d imagined matched up with reality at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:26]: some things just take a bit of preparation, is all</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:26]: not all that different from foreplay with girls really</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:26]: oh, ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another moan floated through the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Eric… come on...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh. Nearly there. Be patient, Delboy...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked. He tried to imagine what kind of foreplay Eric and Dele might be doing. Touching, kissing, sure, but nothing that seemed to make sense with what he’d just heard. He realised his free hand was about halfway under the waistband of his boxers. A flush of shame hit him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m laying here listening to my friends having sex and getting turned on. And texting with Jan about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s phone buzzed again suddenly, as he was trying to decide whether to just run with it and stick his hand all the way in his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:27]: you still don’t know what I mean, do you?</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:28]: it’s okay if you don’t</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:28]: well… not rly i guess</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:28]: embarrassing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:29]: don’t need to be embarrassed</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:29]: unless you mean about this whole situation in general</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:29]: which is a bit awkward for sure</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:30]: no… just hate feeling like a kid</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:30]: not knowing about this stuff</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:30]: don't be too hard on yourself</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:31]: you're still very young, Winksy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's stomach twisted a little. He knew pretty much everyone viewed him as a cute kid brother, and for the most part he was okay with it. Jan, though… he was scared to admit how much he wished Jan would see him as something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:31]: wish I wasn't sometimes</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:31]: wish someone would treat me like an adult instead of a kid</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:32]: if I've made you feel like a kid I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:32]: if you want me to treat you more like an adult I'll try harder</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:32]: not ur fault</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:33]: hard to see how you could think of me as an adult, really</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek. He was too tired, and horny, and confused, to hide any longer. The truth was that he'd had a crush on Jan for as long as he had known him, but the gulf between them had always seemed utterly insurmountable. Nine years was nearly an eternity in their profession; it separated young lads just getting their start from seasoned veterans who could see retirement looming on the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:34]: Winksy…</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:34]: I know you're an adult. And I'll prove it to you</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:35]: what i was referring to before was the fact that if two men want to have anal sex, which I assume is what Dele and Eric are doing, then they need to do some careful preparation</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry's head was spinning. He had almost forgotten about Dele and Eric and the question of what exactly they might be doing. His cock suddenly throbbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:35]: a man's ass isn't really meant to take penetration, so it needs to be stretched rather carefully</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:35]: usually with fingers, and a lot of lube. It can take a little while, but it's important or you can get hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry flushed. He knew that Jan meant "you" in a generic sense, but the idea of someone fingering </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him writhe on the bed, his skin suddenly hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:36]: wow</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:36]: how do u know all this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he hit send Harry had a feeling it was a mistake. Jan wasn't usually the type to invite a lot of questions about his personal life, and the last thing he wanted was to make Jan feel like he was trying to pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:36]: is it so hard to believe that I've done some interesting things in my life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:36]: didnt mean to say that</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:37]: im sorry</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:37]: Winksy, it's okay, I was teasing you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lay silently for a few minutes, listening to Dele and Eric murmuring, their bed creaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:40]: are you okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:40]: yeah. just confused. and kinda horny lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:41]: hard not to be, listening to them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:41]: does it really feel good? having a finger up ur bum?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:41]: yes</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:42]: at least it does if the person attached to the finger knows what they're doing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:42]: i'd be scared to let someone do that to me </span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:42]: maybe if it was someone I was sure knew what they were doing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry held his breath. He had a feeling they were edging towards something, a boundary they'd never crossed before. It was frightening, but exciting too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:43]: would you be scared if it was me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped breathing. Was Jan saying what Harry thought he was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:43]: no</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:43]: i trust you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:44]: I would, you know. If you wanted</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:44]: i want you to Jan</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:44]: I do. So bad</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:44]: Winksy</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:44]: Harry</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:44]: are you sure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:44]: yes. please</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:45]: Jan</span>
  </em>
<br/>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:45]: wanted u for so long</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt;From: Jan V [02:45]: can I come to your room</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;&lt;To: Jan V [02:45]: god yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately there was a soft knock on his door. Harry dropped his phone, switched on his bedside lamp, and went to open the door as quietly as he could, very conscious that Dele and Eric were awake, albeit distracted, in the room next door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan was wearing only a pair of loose pajama bottoms, slung low on his hips. Harry swept his eyes over Jan's bare chest as he stepped back from the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was gorgeous. Objectively Harry knew that he worked every day with an entire squad full of men with exquisitely sculpted bodies, but to his eyes Jan was extraordinary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," he whispered as Jan slipped inside the door. His smile was enigmatic, his eyes intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Jan said quietly. When Harry closed the door behind him, Jan reached for him, put a hand on his hip. Harry was suddenly conscious that he was naked except for his boxers, which were very obviously tented with his erection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wingzy," Jan whispered, his eyes hot. Harry loved the way Jan said his name, his accent softening the hard consonants. "Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan slid his hands around Harry's waist and then his lips were pressed against Harry's, firm but gentle. Any other time, he would have been ecstatic to have Jan kissing him like this, soft and slow and sweet, but right now he needed more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed himself against Jan and looped his arms around Jan's neck, moaning. "Jan," he whispered, licking at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan groaned and parted his lips, letting Harry lick into his mouth. One of his hands slid down to cup Harry's ass, squeezing firmly. He began walking Harry backwards, toward the bed. Harry was too intent on Jan to pay any attention, and when the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed he wasn’t prepared for it at all. He and Jan tumbled onto the bed together with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the bedsprings creaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Harry muttered, realising how loud it had been. The sounds coming through the wall from Eric’s room stopped for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could just make out Dele saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan put a hand over Harry’s mouth and raised a finger to his lips. They lay together on the bed, not moving, hearts pounding, listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric was saying something to Dele, too low to be heard. Dele giggled in response, and then, to Harry’s immense relief, the sound of their bed rocking against the wall resumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan removed his hand from Harry’s mouth and grinned at him. “That was close,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry breathed back. “Don’t fancy them hearing us any more than I reckon they would us hearing them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to be very quiet then, Wingzy,” Jan whispered. “Do you think you can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to whimper at the way Jan said it. He thought of all the things he wanted Jan to do to him. How on earth was he going to keep quiet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head slowly, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan smiled. “Well, if you can’t be quiet, I suppose we could do this another time…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head no frantically at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or… I suppose I could gag you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at this suggestion. He’d never been gagged before, but the idea made him feel dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan’s smile was predatory now. “You like that idea, Wingzy? You want me to gag you so you don’t make too much noise and get us caught?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. He wanted Jan to be able to do anything he wanted to him without worrying about anyone overhearing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what we can find then.” Jan eased himself off of the bed and spent a moment poking around the hotel room. Harry sat up on the bed and watched him, spellbound. Everything about the way Jan looked in the poor lighting of the single lamp just made Harry want him more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan was back in just a moment. “I didn’t find anything particularly suitable,” he whispered. “I have an idea, though. Lay down again, Wingzy.” He smiled mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry obeyed, laying back, propping himself up on his elbows to watch what Jan was going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a good boy,” Jan whispered. He leaned over Harry and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s boxers, easing them down slowly over his hips. Harry bit his lip to keep in the whimper that rose in his throat when Jan pulled them down enough to expose Harry’s cock to view, hard and dripping now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Wingzy. You are beautiful,” Jan murmured, lowering his head to kiss the tip of Harry’s dick, smearing precum on his lips. Harry clamped his lips shut in a desperate bid to stay quiet when Jan’s tongue came out and trailed down the length of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really can’t keep quiet, can you?” Jan asked, pulling back and tugging Harry’s boxers off over his feet. Harry shook his head no, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsked</span>
  </em>
  <span> quietly. “Well, then, this will have to do.” He sprawled himself down on top of Harry, bringing their lips together in another hungry, savage kiss, Jan covering Harry completely with his long body. After only a moment Jan broke the kiss and pressed Harry’s wadded up boxers against his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” he breathed. “Open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed furiously but opened his mouth obediently to let Jan stuff the material between his teeth. Not all of it was going to fit without choking him, but Jan seemed satisfied nonetheless once Harry’s mouth was well blocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should take care of it,” he whispered, studying Harry’s red face critically. “I suppose I should test it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded eagerly. Yes, he wanted Jan to do something that would make him moan or scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Jan traced a finger over Harry’s chest, down his abs, lightly brushing against the ticklish spot on the inside of his hipbones, and finally back to his cock. Jan’s big hand wrapped around it and started stroking him, gently at first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let himself fall back onto the bed, bringing his hands up to bury them in his hair. He was trying to moan, but fortunately the sound did seem to be almost completely muffled by the makeshift gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good,” Jan purred. He let go of Harry’s cock and pushed himself off of Harry. He stood up and reached into one of the pockets of his loose pajama pants. When he pulled his hand back out, holding a small plastic bottle, the drawstring that was barely holding the pants around his hips slipped-- just a bit, but it was enough. The pants fell to the floor at Jan’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but stare. Jan was naked underneath. In spite of everything he’d done to Harry so far, he was still mostly soft, but impressive nonetheless. Of course, Harry had seen him naked in the changing rooms before, but he’d never dared let himself actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jan. If he had let himself have any kind of awareness of Jan’s body, he would have embarrassed himself countless times. He whimpered around the fabric in his mouth. He wanted to reach out and touch Jan, but something stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” Jan said slyly. His eyes were positively wicked now. He eased himself back down next to Harry on the bed with a smile, bending his head down to kiss Harry’s neck and bite at his earlobe. He stroked the backs of his fingers down Harry’s side, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ticklish, Wingzy?” Jan whispered. Harry squirmed. He wanted so badly to take Jan in his hands but for some reason felt that he needed permission. He tried to ask, knowing it was futile while he was gagged. But at least the faint noises he was able to make were enough to give Jan the clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? Do you want something?” Jan murmured in his ear. “You’re being such a good boy. You want to touch me, no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head frantically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So polite. Go on then, Wingzy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasted no time reaching down and getting a hand around Jan’s cock. He still wasn’t fully hard, but Harry could tell that was changing. He squeezed gently and Jan throbbed in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan growled softly. “Here. Turn around.” He tugged on Harry’s hips until he had him repositioned the way he wanted. Harry was now lying on his side, facing Jan, but with his head pointing towards Jan’s feet, giving him better access to Jan’s dick. He made the most of it, getting both hands on him now, stroking and squeezing, even nuzzling at it with his nose. Soon Jan was rock hard in his hands. Harry wished he dared to spit out his boxers so that he could get his mouth around it, but instead he just savoured the way it felt in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan, meanwhile, had opened up the little bottle and squeezed what Harry guessed was lube out onto his fingers. With the other hand, he moved Harry’s leg until it was folded up into his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” he asked quietly. In the background, Harry heard a loud moan that sounded far more like Eric than like Dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whimpered without sound and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan began very slowly, just rubbing the tip of his finger around Harry’s sensitive little hole, then pressing against him lightly. He gradually increased the pressure until he slipped his fingertip right through the tight ring of muscle, up to the first knuckle, then back out. Jan slid his finger gently in and out of Harry until he finally had that first finger buried in him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry wanted to say, but couldn't. He couldn't believe how good it felt. Strange, but wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry thought he must be losing his mind from the pleasure, and Jan wasn't even touching his cock. He was still working just that first finger in and out, slowly at first, then faster, then slower again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry wanted to beg him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry could tell that Jan was every bit as into this as he was, though. His hips had started moving, just a bit, as Harry slid his hands over the hard length of him. He was leaking precum now, too, coating Harry's fingers with it. He was dying to find out what it tasted like, but there was something incredibly hot about being gagged, besides the practical consideration, that kept Harry simply biting down on his own underwear instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Jan breathed as he slid his finger back out again, until just the tip remained inside. "Do you like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded frantically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whimpered silently and nodded again, squeezing Jan’s dick and rubbing his cheek against it. Jan made a soft noise in his throat, and then Harry felt him starting to work a second finger inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wingzy,” Jan murmured. “Look at you. I never would have thought you would want this, but look at you. You look like you’re dying for it. The way you’re touching me, fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry lifted his head a bit, holding a finger up in front of his mouth. Jan was starting to get a little noisy himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan let out a quiet growl. “I almost don’t even care if they hear us. How could they? Listen to that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan had a point. The noises coming through the wall were starting to get out of hand. The rhythmic</span>
  <em>
    <span> thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the bed hitting the wall, the bedsprings creaking, and two distinct voices murmuring painted a crystal clear picture of what was happening in that room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eric is fucking Dele, right now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought dazedly,</span>
  <em>
    <span> and I’ve gone from listening to them and having a wank, to inviting Jan over to stick a finger up my arse, and if I have anything to say about it, maybe he’ll fuck me too. This is insane, all of it, but I don’t care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wingzy," Jan growled, and then there was a third finger alongside the first two. "Wingzy, you're going to make me lose my mind. I'm going to fuck you, you know that? I'm going to fuck you so hard. Do you want that, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Harry's desperate nod, Jan groaned. "Of course you do. The innocent little boy thing is all an act, ah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whimpered, but sent Jan the most innocent look he could possibly muster while his cheek was laid against Jan's cock, his eyes wide and lashes fluttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan groaned again, spreading his fingers inside Harry. "You're so deceptive. No one would know what a little slut you are, no one." Then Jan pulled away, sliding off the bed, tugging Harry with him. He arranged Harry so that he was laying on the bed face down, feet on the floor, legs spread wide. Harry trembled, his cock digging into the mattress, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Jan's hands were on his hips, and he was pressing against Harry in an entirely new way. It was a slow push, so slow it made Harry want to cry. He suddenly understood Dele's impatience, even as the stinging sensation made his eyes prickle with tears. He wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, to his immense frustration, Jan was pulling back again. Harry groaned deep in his throat, grabbing fistfuls of the duvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, hold on," Jan murmured. "I need you higher up. Here." Then Jan's strong hands were lifting him up by the hips. "Tuck your knees under."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry obeyed, aware that in this position his ass was sticking up quite a bit higher. He shivered thinking about how this would look if anyone else saw him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan was pushing into him again, still slowly, but Harry could tell, by the way his hands were shaking now, how hard Jan was struggling to stay in control. "Oh, fuck, that's better…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then something inside Harry seemed to relax, letting Jan in more easily now. Harry wanted to let out a happy sigh, but the damp wad of cloth in his mouth stopped him. Jan was leaning over him, his body curving against Harry's, buried inside of him now. Harry's fists were twisting in the duvet as he writhed underneath Jan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking hell, Wingzy," Jan panted in his ear. "You're so hot. Always acting so sweet and cute, you drive me insane, you know this? Every time I see you I want to do this. How can I be around you after this, and not always think of having you like this? How will I keep from bending you over every table or couch I see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whined ineffectively, trying to push back against Jan with his hips. He needed more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan shivered against him and began to move his hips, sliding himself back and forth, in and out of Harry, slowly, so slowly. His mouth was buried in Harry's neck, his breath hot on sensitive skin. Harry reached up with one hand and tangled his fingers in Jan's hair, enjoying the way he moaned at this. He let himself rock back against Jan, realising with frustration that his new position had eliminated the friction of his own cock against the bed. He needed something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Jan's arms was stretched over his head, supporting himself against the bed so not all of his weight was resting on Harry. The other hand, though, was clutching at Harry's hip as he thrust, slightly faster now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grabbed at Jan's wrist, having trouble making his body cooperate now that Jan was starting to fuck him in earnest, faster and harder, making his entire body tremble with each stroke. Harry finally managed to get hold of Jan's wrist, though, and tugged on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Wingzy? Do you want me to stop?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head frantically. That was the last thing he wanted Jan to do. He pulled Jan's hand underneath his stomach, next to his folded leg, and finally got Jan's fingers to brush against his aching cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan groaned in Harry's ear, thrusting into him faster again now. "Ah, you need me to touch you, hm? My desperate little slut. You need me to stroke your cock for you, while I'm fucking you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, his eyes wide, turning his head so he could see Jan's face out of the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he begged silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan's face was flushed, his eyes dark, mouth slightly open. When Harry met his eyes for a moment he licked his lips, making soft noises in his throat. His hand reached a bit further around Harry's waist and then it was around him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jan's hand was so big and warm and perfect on him, and he was squeezing and stroking Harry's dick while he was pounding Harry's ass, and Harry thought he might pass out from how intense it all was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wingzy," Jan groaned again. He was thrusting more erratically now, and his breathing was more laboured. "Fuck, Harry, I'm getting close, you're so good, you're so tight, can't believe I get to fuck your sweet little ass. Harry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gasped against the gag, feeling Jan's cock jerking inside him. It was all too much. He felt himself clenching around Jan, shoving his cock through Jan's loose fist, and then he was coming too, in quick spurts all over the duvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the wall, Harry heard the bed banging against the wall, harder than before. Dele let out a loud moan that sounded a bit like Eric's name, and then there was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan lay against his back for a moment, panting. He had let go of Harry's dick and curled his arm around Harry's waist, holding him close while they both came down. "Wingzy," he whispered, kissing a spot somewhere between Harry's shoulder blades. Then he was pulling away, his dick slipped out of Harry, and the emptiness made him want to cry. He heard Jan moving around the room, but couldn't lift his head enough to see what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slumped to the side, trying to avoid his own mess, and rolled over into his back. He gingerly pulled his wet boxers out of his mouth and tossed them to the floor, then lay back, his arm over his eyes, his head spinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't quite believe what he had just done. He'd gotten so worked up listening to Dele and Eric that he'd actually slept with Jan-- something he had fantasised about before, sure, but he'd never thought it would actually happen. But god, what was going to happen in the morning? On the rest of the tour? Would they still be able to play together, on the same team, without it being uncomfortable?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry squeezed his eyes closed, curling his hand into a fist. A thousand dreadful possibilities began to chase each other through his mind. He was suddenly dreading Jan coming back, looking at him, talking to him. What if Jan couldn't take him seriously anymore? What if it was too awkward for them to be around each other? What if Jan really did think he was a slut, in a bad way? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached out and grabbed one of the pillows, pressing it down over his face. He wanted to scream into it, but even a muffled scream would likely be heard through the wall. Instead he exhaled hard against it, biting down on the pillowcase and trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the bed sagged slightly next to him, and there was a hand on his arm. "Hey," Jan whispered. "Harry. Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't trust himself to answer. He just shrugged, wishing that Jan would go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't. Instead he lay down next to Harry, one strong arm curled over Harry's waist, and poked his head under the edge of the pillow. "Wingzy?" he asked gently. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry drew in a shuddering breath, still not sure if he could say anything without crying. He shrugged again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you…" Harry heard Jan swallow. "Are you wishing we hadn't done that?" Harry couldn't answer him at first, still trying to untangle the knot in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm sorry, if you-- I mean, if I pushed you into it," Jan whispered, and now he sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was about to cry. "I shouldn't have… I'm sorry, Harry, shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Harry choked out. "No, I-- I wanted it. You didn't p-push me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan's arm pulled tight against Harry's waist for a second, but his voice was shaky. "But… it was too much? Oh, fuck, did I hurt you? Harry, I'm so sorry--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Harry said again. "No, it-- it was wonderful. I just… I don't know. I don't want you to think…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say this. "You… are really important to me," he managed. "I started worrying that things would be weird, after this. I mean, you don't want some little kid mooning after you, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan sucked in a breath. "Harry," he said softly. "Listen to me. You say I'm important to you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are important to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well. I don't want it to be weird with us either, but it doesn't have to be, does it? We can figure this out, how to handle this. But you can't honestly think I see you as a kid, do you? After this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed his fingers across Harry's stomach, down to his hip, and kept his hand there. Not pulling at him, or doing anything at all, just resting there, a reminder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know. I'm just used to everyone acting like I'm the kid brother, you know. No one ever looks at me like I'm an adult."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry," Jan whispered. "Look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry unearthed his face from the pillow enough to be able to see Jan out of the corner of one eye. His face was so close, Harry could see his freckles clearly, even in the dim lamplight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan wasn't smiling. His eyes were hot as he looked at Harry, so hot that Harry could almost feel them burning into him. He looked hungry, like he wanted to take Harry all over again. Harry had never seen him like this before, not even when he had come to Harry's room earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're an adult," Jan murmured in his ear, his breath hot against Harry's skin. The slight emphasis he put on the words sent a little tingle through Harry's body, despite being completely spent. He pulled Harry more tightly to him; when his hips shifted, Harry could feel Jan's cum dripping back out of him. "Believe me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jan," Harry whispered. "I want to. It just… hasn't quite sunk in yet, maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here," Jan growled softly. "Maybe I can help convince you." He pulled the pillow away from Harry's face, and he let it go a little reluctantly. Jan leaned over him, cradling Harry's face in his hand, and Harry felt like the heat from Jan's eyes was searing into him again. Then Jan's lips were on his and he forgot about his fears, forgot about Dele and Eric, about the team and the tour and all the rest of the world outside this room, everything and everyone that wasn't Jan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry went into the hotel restaurant for breakfast the following morning, everything seemed normal again. The Spanish-speaking boys were passing around the maté gourd, as usual; Serge was crowing over an Uno game, as usual; and Jan was sitting with Toby and Christian, as usual, about halfway down the near side of one of the long tables that had been set up for their use. Quite a few of the other boys were still missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tried not to stare at Jan, not wanting to attract attention or do anything to make it obvious that they had spent the night together. Nobody had seen Jan slip out of Harry's room this morning, and nobody needed to know that he had been there at all, that he had turned Harry's world upside down, that they had ended up having sex a second time before they both finally fell asleep. Harry was definitely feeling it this morning, but the soreness was worth it, as was the lack of sleep he would have to deal with today. His eyes lingered for a moment on Jan's profile, his mind flashing briefly back to the things they had done together. Yes, Jan was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning," a voice said in his ear, making him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dele laughed at him. "Easy there, Winksy," he said with a smirk. "Jumpy, aintcha? You not sleep well last night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry scowled at Dele, who looked like he was about to laugh. "Nah, slept just fine. How about you?" He raised an eyebrow, seeing Eric slip into the restaurant separately and go straight over to sit with Jan, Toby, and Chris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tinge of pink appeared on Dele's cheeks when he saw Harry looking over at Eric. "Right, come here," Dele muttered, hauling Harry out of the restaurant by the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbled and shoved at Dele once they had rounded a corner, out of sight of the entrance to the restaurant. "Gerroff me. What's the big idea, anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to tell you about the dream I had last night," Dele said, with a sweet smile that usually meant he was about to say or do something bratty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Go on, then," Harry said, sighing. Dele was his friend, but there were times his brattiness could be a bit much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funniest thing. I thought I heard a voice through the wall of the room, but it had to be a dream, didn't it, seeing how it was Jan's voice, coming from your room. Funny, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cursed himself for immediately blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Winksy. And what, pray tell, was Jan doing in your room in the middle of the night?" Dele ruffled his hair. "Did you have a bad dream? Needed big strong Jan to check for monsters under your bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you weren't dreaming there, Del? Your room isn't next to mine. I'm at the end of the hall, only room I share a wall with is Eric's." Harry frowned, pretending to think it over. "So how could you have heard anything from my room in the middle of the night, Del? Unless, I guess, if you were in Eric's room…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dele opened his mouth, came up empty, and actually stammered. "W-well, I… that is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must have been a weird night, huh? All these strange dreams going around." He gave Dele a sweet smile of his own, stepped smoothly around him, and went on into the restaurant to have breakfast, making sure to take a seat next to Eric.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>